


Stalker Leland

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: 15 year old Leland Turbo keeps having reoccurring nightmares about a shadowy figure named Stalker Leland. Holley Shiftwell and Rod Redline don’t believe him and Finn McMissile is the only one who does believe Leland until one day. Humanized.





	Stalker Leland

“Just keep running Turbo! Just keep running!” 15 year old Leland Turbo was tossing and turning. "Just get away from me! Ahh!" Leland woke up with a scream, which woke up Holley Shiftwell, Rod Redline, and Finn McMissile. 

"Leland, what the heck were you dreaming about?" Holley demanded and Rod glared at him. Finn walked over and comforted his best friend.

"It's okay Leland, it was just a nightmare , we all have them" Finn said and Leland nodded, still shaken up .

"Well if you're going to have a nightmare and you're going to wake up with a scream, please make the scream more of a gasp and try not to wake us up!" Holley ordered before laying back down and with a glare, Rod did the same. Leland whimpered and Finn rubbed his best friend's back.

"Don't listen to the Le, their just jealous that they aren't as brave as you" it had been a year ago since Leland's parents died in a car crash  and to make sure Leland didn't go to an orphanage, Finn's mom, Rachel quickly took full custody of Leland. Even though Leland had been enjoying life with the McMissile's he did miss his mother and father.

"You think I'm brave?" He asked and Finn nodded.

"Yes, you've encountered Stalker Leland so many times and before he's able to catch you, you wake up. that's really admirable" Finn admitted and by that time, Leland had calmed down and Finn walked back to his bed and smiled at his best friend. Finn lay his head on his pillow and fell asleep, Leland did the same. During the night, Leland occasionally fidgeted and whimpered but for the rest of the night, everything was peaceful. Finn cracked and eye open and saw that his friend had fallen asleep but was very fidgety.

 

 

 


End file.
